This disclosure relates generally to the field of composite materials and more specifically, to a method of binding layered materials.
High-pressure and high-impact applications typically rely on metals and alloys thereof for strength. However, the standard materials, including steel, aluminum, titanium, and their alloys, have relatively high densities. As the application increases in size or required physical resistance to a force, the amount of these materials required results in the mass of the device becoming too high for efficient use. Fiber reinforced composites, including carbon fiber, have been used resist physical forces in extreme applications while minimizing mass. However, the fiber composite structures tend to be brittle and may be susceptible to separation or delamination.